Quinn Windsor
} |text= } |Text Color 5 = #000000 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Quinn Windsor Roleplayed by The Highland Lady History During the reign of William III & Mary II in 1692 the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was signed, separating the lives of the magical and the muggles. The reign of the muggle royal family over the magical population of Britain - and later the United Kindgom - was largely undisturbed; both British societies observed the same monarch until the pure-blooded of the magical society began demanding detachment. From what started as being general discontent grew into violent actions with a magical civil war approaching over the horizon. In a stroke of luck that avoided turmoil, the ruling King George III had a magical daughter hidden from the muggle society. This daughter, Princess Charlotte, was quickly installed as the monarch of the magical society of Britain - an act which finally separated the two. The arrangement worked out perfectly for both societies; whilst both monarchies were separate, the two worked closely to ensure similar values were shared and upheld. When the muggle monarchy changed their house name to Windsor, the magical monarchy followed suit. Everything was harmonious until the ascension of King Henry II. A monarch who wanted to devolve the power of the Ministry itself, Henry became tyrannous early on in his reign. Turmoil that threatened to overthrow the monarchy rose again, saved only by the forced abdication of Henry and the replacement by his eldest daughter, Victoria. Proving to be the saving grace of House Windsor, Queen Victoria remedied her father's mistakes. She appealed to all crowds of magical life; advocating for no discrimination for species, being proud enough of her pure-blooded heritage to satisfy those who cared whilst remaining completely relatable for all. Her reign, still going strong, has remained among the most harmonious and popular since the magical monarchy's establishment. Prince George, coming in number four in the family's lineup, is a man of meek behavior. He rarely seems to raise his voice, preferring to stay away from fights and arguments, but when needed, can easily speak with the best of them. It was during his seventh year at Hogwarts that he met his future wife. Theodora was loud and outgoing, seriously George's complete opposite, but they didn't let that stop them, and even though she didn't like him at first, he fell head-over-heels for her. They married after nine months of dating, becoming the fourth couple in his family, and soon, they were expecting their first child. Sadly, seven years passed and they were still childless. Theodora found herself pregnant again with a little girl, and they agreed that this would be their last child. On a wintery night in December, the date being December 18, 2030, Quinn Alexandra Victoria Windsor entered the world. From the moment she was born, it seemed that she was silent... Theodora even thought she was dead at first, not coming out screaming. However, Quinn survived her first month of life despite being premature by two months and thrived in the environment that she called home. Quinn grew up being the baby of the family, and she didn't mind it. After all, it was good being the baby... Everyone doted on her, and seemed to be incapable of telling her no, especially with the health issues she suffered due to her premature birth. From the first steps to her first words, Quinn was notably different. She was so much smaller than everyone else, wasn't hitting milestones as fast as other kids, and definitely was so much more quieter than other kids. She's now turning six this winter, having survived several health scares and hospitalizations, and is growing up to become a proud member of the Magical English Royal Family. Quinn cannot wait for her magic to manifest, because she knows when it does, that means Hogwarts at age eleven like the entire rest of her family. Personality With both of her parents being as strict as they are, it's no surprise that Quinn is incredibly well-behaved. She always has high standards of behavior that she's held to, and if she messes up, then let's just say that it won't be pretty what happens after. She always has a mask on, hiding her true self from the self that she shows all the media and other strangers her family interacts with on a daily basis. Despite their strictness, George and Theodora are some of the most supportive and overprotective parents that you'll ever meet. If Quinn is crying due to one thing or another, chances are one or both of them will go momma bear and take care of whoever hurt their darling daughter. She gets annoyed on occasion when they treat her like glass, even after she's shown them that she can handle herself in whatever situation is occuring. Quinn is a girl of secrets and a faint unwillingness to trust unless she has a good reason. She may be young, but she doesn't let that stop her. In fact, she manages to beat most of her family at games of chess and checkers when they're all together at night before each retire for bed. Quinn doesn't mind the media following her, though she personally wouldn't mind if they gave her a bit more privacy. She's a private person by nature, and always puts on a show for the media. While she does have some lingering issues from the premature birth, she hasn't let that stop her yet. When Quinn gets taken out by some germs or something else, she is a horrible recoverer that's for sure. She hates being forced to remain in one room, limited visitors, and away from all of the other things occuring. She wants to be watching, she wants to know things about what is going on, and will get that info through anwyay possible. It's impossible to say no to this little Princess. Appearance Taking her father's blonde hair and her mother's ice blue eyes, Quinn is the perfect mix of both of her parents. While she is a bit small for her age, due to her premature birth, she hasn't let that stop her from doing the things that other six-year-olds do. Quinn may have a bright smile for everyone, but it's rarely what it appears to be. When she's feeling off, it's easy to tell due to her cheeks taking on a reddish tint and becoming more tired and snuggle-bug like. Her face claim is Arina Muzyka. Trivia *Quinn means 'wisdom, reason, intelligence'. *Alexandra means 'to ward off, keep off, turn away, defend, protect' and 'man'. *Victoria means 'victory' or 'conquer'. *Windsor means'riverbank with a windlass'. *Her MBTI type is INFJ. *Being the fourteenth in line for the throne, she'll never become queen. Category:DARP